dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsuo Ryoji
"I"m on the slidelines because I choose to be, not because statistics place me here." Tetsuo 12.jpg Apperance Tetsuo Ryoji is the spitting image of his father Leon Ryoji. He inhertited all of Leon's male dominant traits from the emerald green eyes to the black hair, but the part of his mother that is always advent is the roundnes of his face. Tetsuo is the proper height for his age, and is usually very bright looking, with an optimistic facial expression. However he's very bashful and tends to hide behind his scowl to show that. For a 8 year old child he has a rather lean figure from the routine exorcises he participtes in with his father. Tetsuo 5.jpg Tetsuo 8.jpg Tetsuo 21.jpg Tetsuo 22.jpg Tetsuo 27.jpg Tetsuo 14.jpg Tetsuo 13.jpg Behavior/Personality Tetsuo is INCREDILBY bashful. as stated before he hides his feelings with a scowl and a blush, espcially when women his age and older age mind you comment on his handsome looks. He is very observant and a geek to his core. He collects comic books, and loves the ones they make about his father, and The White Knight. He is pretty passive, and doesn't seem to have an agressive bone in his body. What does particulary anger him is the human mindset and how someone will justify their wrongs with slef made reason and excuses. For all of his bright tendencies, he's a firm beliver in a black and white world. Opting that everyone is on one side or the other and that no one gets to play both. He's a freind to the end, and very hard to upset. Pretty much why his natural Charisma attracts people to him. Roleplay Allignment 'Lawful Good' A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. The person would combine a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. The person tells the truth, keeps he/she's word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. Lawful good is the best alignment you can be because it combines honor and compassion. Lawful good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes goodness. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring criminals and evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall not steal. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and unlimited order in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Student, Libary Assistant 'Fighting Style' Still incredibly young he has years ahead of him to become a better martial artist as the road he goes on progresses. That being said his father does train him regularly in elements of the various styles he himself knows. As such Tetsuo's primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Kickboxing, Karate, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu.Due to his smaller size, it should be noted that Leon tought Tetsuo a very important lesson: When fighting grown men or bigger opponents, someone of his size should always strike to kill. He might not kill his opponent but the amount of force used lethally will give him a much better chance of downing his opponents. He is still a child after all. 'Prodigous Youth' The title that describes youth who becomes a master of one or multiple skills far beyond one's level of maturity. 'Child prodigies are often very young. They are mostly gifted with abilities and are able to perform them at the level of a highly trained adult in a very demanding field of endeavor. This is either because of a latent talent within the child or inheritance of the child's family line. In this instance it's Tetsuo's family lineage that draws directly form his Koikonjitto roots. However at the moment he is far to young to show any real fruit in his hidden phsyqiue, it can be demonstrated in his latent potential. In short Tetsuo is a genius, trading formulas, problems and theroeis with his father, an advent reader of all forms of literature, and top of his school in grades. At the age of 4 he finished The Art of War, at the age of 6 he'd read every single peice of shaksperian literature, and at the age of 5 he broke down Albert Eienstines Theory of Realitivity to COLLEGE students. This applies physicaly as his understanding and sensitivity to chi is astounding for someone of his age. His body is so sensitive to madarins, Leon often has to remind him to exhuast himself at the end of the day or he'll store unessecary energy he doesn't need. This results in him staying up late, doing obessive work and other things that prevent him from sleeping. He is currenlty working on 3 black belts at the age of 8 and working on building his own custom model car. He is a genius in every right but has a long way to go before his greatness can be cemented in the Ryoji lineage. *Accelerated Development *Power Inheritance *Perform feats beyond one's peers. *Surpass the skills of one's teacher. *Possess a unique gift, skill, or special quality. 'Chi Form Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . 'Chi Base' (Optional) 'Fortification' Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. pCXZw.gif tumblr_m8kxhrCAjq1ryfwiuo1_500.gif tumblr_n26o4p94UY1trja3uo1_500.gif tumblr_mwaazfUTiJ1r1e1lno1_500.gif 'Weapon of Choice' The only weapon Leon allows Tetsuo to carry is a pair of stun brass knuckles. He doesn't want Tetsuo doing anything violent yet, trying to keep him out of the vigilante life as much as he can. Allies/Enemies Allies *Xanu Ryoji *Serena Ryoji *Nicholas Tanaka 'Background' Tetsuo was originally born to Leon Ryoji and Domini Fudo. Two feudal era spirits in love with one another who'd had a child 8 years before the current erea even took place The three of them lived realtively peacefully in Kasaihana City but it only seemed like the "family business' tore this family apart. His mother grew tired of his father's seeming need and obsession with doing good for people who did nothing for him. They constantly argued about it, arguing about his future and well being until his mother left. He chose to stay in the city with his father...he didn't want to leave him to die or get hurt. As such he leanred the tricks of the trade, how to stich wounds, acupuncture and other medical needs to help his dad. He also took basic training from his father and while it seems like his father wouldn't have time for him, he attends ever soccer game, every school program, and always plays a proactive part in Tetsuo's life and he coudn't ask for more...even though he does. He desperately wants to join his father in the fight against crime but Leon absoutely refuses to allow this. As such Tetsuo simply decides agaisnt the idea as badly as he might want it. Now an eight year old with a genius intellect, Tetsuo waits for his time to shine, which he intends to be sooneer than most people would think. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Combat " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:The Ryoji Family Category:RPC Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC